unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
LandBattle/Techs
I've not got all the techs so have used google translate for some of them. Feel free to correct the names. All techs above rank 1 require the previous rank of tech. Strong Slash requires Sweeping Slash Rank 1 and Rank 2 techs can be acquired anywhere provided to meet the requirements. Sword Tech |- | |Sweeping Slash |Power | |0 |0 |0 |N/A |- | |Strong Slash |Power | |0 |0 |6 |N/A |- | |Unterhau |Power | |0 |0 |9 |Cairo southeast * Conquistador Lv 41 * Special military soldier Lv 55 Shem Riu Barents Lv 56 Sumatra South West Coast * Base Aggressor soldier Lv 50 Bordeaux Church * Rapscalion lvl 47 |- | |Zornhau |Power | |0 |0 |15 |Sumatra Island South West Bank Conqueror Lv 53 (Rare) Wanganui West Conquistador Lv 54 (Rare) Leshan Great Buddha deep layer 15th floor Taha Lv 61 |- | |Chain Slash |Quick | |0 |0 |0 |N/A |- | |Triple Slash |Quick | |8 |0 |0 |N/A |- | |Disorderly slash |Quick | |20 |0 |0 |Portovello base battalion soldier Lv 55 Veracruz south Valverde family Lv 41 Nagasaki Kita Thief Lv 48 Maya Lowland Valverde family Lv 44 Edochi martial artist Lv 54 Sumatra South west bank Sumatra bandit Lv 40 |- | |Four consecutive rain grudge |Quick | |25 |0 |0 |Barenz Lv 56 close to Siem Reap Pegou North Biroutan Bandit Lv 38 Sumatra South West Coast base Aggressor soldier Lv 50 |- | |Seal Hau |Quick | |33 |0 |0 |Omi Kenshin Lv 60 Edochi martial artist Lv 54 Barenz Lv 56 close to Siem Reap Sumatra South West Coast base Aggressor soldier Lv 50 Nagasaki Kita martial artist Lv 54 Veracruz South Valverde family Lv 41 |- | |Lifting Slash |Feint | |0 |0 |0 |N/A |- | |Trick Sword |Feint | ? |0 |6 |0 |N/A |- | |New Lifting Slash |Feint | |0 |10 |0 |N/A |- | |Schrankfoot |Feint | |0 |22 |0 |Portovello base batting soldier Lv 55 Edochi martial artist Lv 54 Sumatra Island South West Bank Conquistador Lv 53 Pegu North trade merchant Lv 53 (rare) Maya Lowland Valverde family Lv 44 |- | |Nebenhut |Feint | |0 |35 |0 |Pegu North trade merchant Lv 53 (rare) Azusa deep armor head eye Lv 64 Loess plateau barrel Lv 59 Freshwater Hexi Rutten Lv 57 |- | |Ambitious |Master | |46 |46 |46 |After calling from Edo Masamune, a question occurred at Yagyu Sakai 50 people Edogawa Yagyuu flower grandparents 50 people Called from Chongqing Qin Biao, 50 pirates lost on southern east coast of China Called from Anping Chung Success 50 latent pirates in southeast of fresh water (Q> F) |- Spear Techs |- | | | | | | | | |- | | | | | | | | |- | | | | | | | | |- | | | | | | | | |- | | | | | | | | |- | | | | | | | | |- | | | | | | | | |- | | | | | | | | |- | | | | | | | | |- | | | | | | | | |- | | | | | | | | |- | | | | | | | | |- | | | | | | | | |- | | | | | | | | |- | | | | | | | | |- | | | | | | | | |- | | | | | | | | |- | | | | | | | | |- | | | | | | | | |-